supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet Romaro
Origins Juliet Romaro is the only child of Frank, and Mary-Walker Romaro. As a child, Juliet struggled with her inner thoughts and actions, causing trouble. She always was a Magnet for accidents due to her being drawn to dangerous stuff. Her parents had to keep her locked away from all forms of harm; Trapping her in her room, being homeschooled. Juliet life was basically kept away from everyone. She had no friends, nor family. When Juliet was at the age of 7, Her own thoughts AND actions got the best of her. It was nighttime, exactly 3:30 in the morning when she awoke. She lead herself into her parents bedroom, taking a box of matches they kept within their nightstand. She went downstairs, and, without hesitation, lit the whole living room and kitchen on fire. Grabbing some lighter fluid, she used it to spread the fire around her suburban home. She could hear the screams of their parents being trapped by the fire at the bottom of the stairs, as Juliet casually walked out of her suburban home. Her parents died that night in the fire; Juliet being the only person to escape. She was founded by a few neighbors on the front lawn of the burned down home, and took her to the hospital. It was until then that Juliet had realized what she had done, though her mind wouldn’t let her feel remorse by it. She felt trapped. She was moved into a christian orphanage, filled with nun’s and christian kids. Like before, she never had any contact with humans, so she lashed out at everyone who came near her. She was called: Devil’s child, because of her blood red hair. One day, while reading a book, Juliet was attacked by a pile of voices in her head. She kept those vices a secret until about three years later, finding out she was a Mutant. Not only a mutant, but had Telepathy. Using that newfound gift, Juliet tried to inflict it onto other people, but the voices wouldn’t go away. Only when they wanted to. Juliet couldn’t bear it anymore, so, one night, she tried to use her telepathic powers to cause a Nun to set the place on fire. SHe felt like doing it, but Juliet had plans on killing herself in the fire also, but something happened when she tried. Juliet was suddenly attacked within her own mind by a wave of stinging pain and searing images of blood, and pain and screams. She was basically possessed from the inside out. People in the Orphanage began a Christian ritual on Juliet, thinking a Demon was attacking her. Juliet began to feel like something was clearing up. Something was happening to her mind. She couldn’t stop the Process until it was done. Once it was over, she felt emotions, and felt free, and felt unchained by her own mind. She cried, days and nights, until the age of 13that happen at the age of 10, when she snuck out of that Orphanage. She of course had no idea where she was going, nor what she was gonna do. It wasn’t until she ran into Charles Xaiver, and he took her under his wing. He was scared a bit, so was everyone else, because they thought she was a ghost, back from the dead, seeing as to how she look exactly like Jean Grey. Charles then studied, helped, protected, and taught Juliet for the next 7 years. He found out, that she was a Grey DoppelGanger, which means she was the first person to look like and have the same genetic patterns as Jean, tied with her original own. He also found out, she was suppose to be Evil. The darkest parts of Jean turned into one human being, but found out, she locked away her dark self, or basically, her consciousness, a lighter, pure and new once growing in it’s place. Charles was astounded with how she could do that, knowing her telepathy was the weakest he’s ever encountered. Even he himself couldn’t do it. He decided to keep it locked away from her AND by her, not wanting to make the same mistake he made with Jean. Little did he realize that that darkness was building up, and grew a consciousness of its own. And that it’s been asleep for all these years. Personality TBA Appearance TBA Powers & Abilities TBA